A Tale of Two Roommates
by surefireglambert
Summary: Blaine is roommates at college with one Jesse St. James. When Blaine brings Kurt to his dorm on a break for some quality time together, he gets very frustrated at the inconvient interruption. Klaine!AU. ONESHOT.


The slam of the door and click of the lock and Kurt's arms were already around Blaine's neck, lips attached hastily to his. A moan escaped the curly haired boy's throat as Kurt ran his hands through his curls, causing the taller boy to grin.

Upon pulling away, Blaine pushed on Kurt's chest knocking him onto the nearby bed on his back so he could climb up on it as well, straddling his waist.

"I've missed you so much," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear. "So. Much." He placed a kiss on his nose between each word, eliciting a giggle from the recipient of the kisses.

"New York isn't nearly as amazing without you to share it with," Kurt mumbled as Blaine began placing soft, light pecks along his jawline and down his neck. "Break couldn't have come fast enough."

That was the last legitimate sentence said by either boy for a while. Between sweet, languid kisses, they murmured sweet, simple nothings into each other's' ears and when the kisses grew more passionate, nothing was said as they solely enjoyed each other's company.

A while later, the two laid side by side, facing each other with their foreheads touching.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Blaine murmured, grazing his fingers lightly up Kurt's arm, causing the older boy to shiver.

"Not as much as I love you," Kurt replied, smiling. "I wish we could be together. Being at opposite ends of the country is too far apart."

"Well, New York is where you belong, while Stanford was calling my name. We'll still make this work though because I love you too much to lose you."

A huge grin spread across Kurt's face, lighting up his flawless features and causing Blaine to smile as well. Whenever he saw Kurt happy or smiling, he couldn't help but do the same. His boyfriend of three years just did that to him.

"Well," Kurt mumbled, inching even closer to Blaine than he had been before so their bodies were now completely pressed together. "This summer we can do whatever we want. I don't care what it is, but as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Blaine let out a breathy laugh at the cliché comment, knowing that no matter how cheesy it was, it was true. He personally never felt _complete_ when he wasn't with Kurt. "It's a deal."

Kurt smiled again before closing the inches of distance between their lips. The sweet kiss only lasted a few moments before a loud rapping on the door echoed through the otherwise quiet room.

Blaine pulled away and groaned, already knowing exactly who it was. "Read the note Jesse!" he yelled before leaning in to kiss Kurt's pouting lips.

"I did and I still need my textbook!"

Blaine pulled away again and Kurt could sense his boyfriend's annoyance and anger. "Can't you just wait? There's no one who can, I don't know, let you _borrow_ one?"

"Which would be more work: unlocking the door and letting me grab my book or making me hunt down someone with the same textbook as me?"

"But I'm _busy_," Blaine all but whined, causing Kurt to giggle. "Just go away."

"I'm not leaving until you let me in!"

Blaine groaned. "This is why I didn't want to spend time in my dorm, he's just so _obnoxious_."

Kurt, still unaware of who was at the door other than the fact that it was Blaine's roommate (who he'd been warned about before coming) and that his name was Jesse, was thoroughly shocked when Blaine opened the door to reveal someone Kurt hadn't seen in two years when he was a senior in high school.

"Be quick Jesse, as the note clearly stated, we're busy here."

"I'll be quick; I only said a million times that I just need my textbook. I don't want to interrupt sextime with your boy-" Jesse said with a bored tone in his voice, stopping mid-sentence when he saw Kurt. "Wait, _he's_ your boyfriend?"

"You know him?" Blaine turned to Kurt, looking as shocked as Jesse did. Kurt just smiled sheepishly.

"Um, yeah you know how I used to tell you about that idiot who dated Rachel sophomore and junior year? And the one who would always spy on us and treat us horribly?" Blaine nodded. "Well that's him. Mr. Jesse St. James." Kurt pointed a finger at Jesse, who was still standing in the middle of the room in shock.

"Well this is awkward," Jesse mumbled after around another ten second of standing still with Blaine and Kurt staring at him. "I'm just going to… take my textbook and leave you two…" he trailed off, running a hand through a head of dark curls before swiftly walking out, adjusting his leather jacket with his free hand before disappearing out the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Blaine burst out laughing. "He's the idiot I heard so much about back in high school?"

"That would be the one," Kurt said grinning as Blaine stood up so he could relock the door. "I'm not so sure why he was so weird at the end. All he did was make fun of all of us or suck up to us to seem like a goody-two-shoes around Rachel. We barely ever spoke just the two of us unless he was mocking me to my face."

"He probably knows how close you grew to Rachel." Blaine made his was back to the bed, jumping and landing on it next to Kurt, causing the whole bed to shake and Kurt to giggle. "Didn't you say you saw him senior year?"

"Barely. I don't know what could have caused him to act like that."

"Maybe he was just intimidated by how you've changed since senior year," Blaine murmured, his lips suddenly inches away from Kurt's ear.

"Oh, _that's_ the one." Kurt pulled away, rolling his eyes in reference to the comment. "Because I _definitely_ have that effect on people."

"You have that effect on me," Blaine spoke up, sliding closer to the older boy once again. "And that's all that matter." He smiled slyly before forming a mock-hurt expression on his face. "Unless, that is, you have a secret lover I don't know about that you'd like to confess to."

"Oh yes, I can't believe I've never brought him up before!" Kurt exclaimed, tapping his forehead with his palm in a motion that suggested he couldn't believe he'd forgotten something so important. "His name is Justin actually. He's nice and tall, around six foot three, with ice blue eyes and short, jet black hair that's always spiked up in the front. He's got muscles like you wouldn't believe, but not to outrageous and his sense of fashion is _impeccable_." Kurt stopped, grinning as Blaine shook his head and put it in his hands.

"That's it. I can't compete with that."

Kurt leaned in closer, placing a soft kiss on the shorter boy's lips. "But he's no Blaine Anderson. And I'd rather be with this Blaine guy any day than a fake, photoshopped dream man."

Blaine smiled widely before leaning in to kiss Kurt softly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling towards him so that Kurt could slide onto his lap in order to get as close as possible. When Kurt had found a comfortable position on his boyfriend's lap, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, smiling at how comfortably they rested there.

The two stayed like this for an immeasurable amount of time, neither of them knowing or caring. All they knew was that they were like two pieces of a puzzle that had finally found where they were supposed to be. Together.


End file.
